Letters to Nations
by FreezinWinter
Summary: Letters to Nations that are being written to cure my boredom. Randomness is everywhere! Every letter is connected somehow... Somehow...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first story after the Great Story Cleanup with my account. **

**Very short letters.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Hetalia. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics no?**

**I have no clue where i'm gonna go with all this.**

* * *

Dear Nations,

I am currently very bored. So I will write letters to you. You can't stop me either.

Expect letters at random times.

Before you start panicking, you should drink tea.

Tea calms the soul.

If your panicking, drink tea.

If your already drinking tea, drink more tea.

Tea is good.

Coffee is good too cause it makes you HYPER!

I was drinking tea earlier but I switched to coffeeeeeeeeee!

LALALALALALALALALALALA!

Coffee is so good!

Sincerely,

FreezinWinter


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. Anyone else annoyed with the fanfiction story format? Stupid ads.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Question: Do I really have to put the disclaimer on every chapter?**

**LALALALALALA!**

* * *

Dear America,

Give me some of those burgers. Hand them over. I'm hungry.

Or maybe pocky. Pocky is good!~

Say hi to Canada for me!

**PANDAS ARE BETTER THAN TEDDY BEARS! **

**MWAHAHAHAHAH!- *Cough* *Cough***

**...**

Hmmm. Maybe there is a correct way to laugh evily.

Gonna go reasearch that.

Help me you young whippersnappers/grasshoppers!

I'm dying of boredom here!

AGAIN!

Entertain me.

Sincerely,

FreezinWinter


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Finland,

Congratulations. You are now my wife. Happy wedding day.

WE JUST HAD A WEDDING!

I DRUGGED YOU AND THEN KIDNAPPED YOU TO HAVE A WEDDING!

Ask Turkey how he looks like without his mask.

Remind Canada To not eat maple syrup everyday.

Even though he does eat maple syrup.

It's not healty. Send a cookie!~

Is it platupi or platupuses?

Gray or grey?

I dislike that word. Grey or Gray. Nee can figure it out.

The english language is so complicated!

Bye,

FreezinWinter

* * *

**I Really don't know what I'm doing but I'll write anyways.**

**My plot bunnies have all dissapeared!**

**DID I EVER MENTION I'M A GENERAL?**

**I'M THE GENERAL OF THE MOOKIE ARMY!**

**YOU ARE MY MINIONS!**

**NOW CHARGE MY MINIONS AND LEAVE A REVIEW OR SOMETHING OR GIVE ME A PRESENT!**

**I LIKE PANDAS!**

**SEND ME A PANDA FROM CHINA!**

**I DEMAND A PANDA!**

**THE PANDA SHALL BE NAMED PLATYPUS!**

**Meh. Have a nice day minions.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Sweden,

I said he's MY WIFE so back off!

I went to Germany this week. I tried wrust. It was gross.

For the people/nations who dont know, Wrust is a german sausage.

What happened to Mon Sticky Friend* anyways?

I also went to Italy. Pasta is awesome!~

Anyone seen the Stereotypes song? It's pretty funny!~

Blalalalalalalalalalal!

How are you people so thin?

Even America with all this terrible eating habits is pretty thin!

Thinner than most obese people!

Maybe it's because THE CREATOR wanted you to be thin?

Hmmmmmmmmmm...

One of you asked (probably England), where I live.

I live over the rainbow with Dorthy.

Cause Dorthy came back to live with the munchkins.

Nah. Not really. I live someplace where you'll never find me.

Ever.

Good day nations,

-FreezinWinter

* * *

***Episode 1**

**I'm so sleepy right now.**

**I'm tellin ya Hetalia doesn't belong to me! Breaks my heart to say this!**

**Stop bothering me stupid copyright police!**

**I dragged myself to the computer to write and edit this. Bleh.**

**I feel like shit.**

**Buh Bye my minions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hm. Been a while. **

**Don't worry. It won't take this long next time.**

**It'll take longer.**

**Blame IT. (A Wrinkle in Time)**

**Or blame the Avengers. They tried to kidnap me.**

**I still don't know why.**

**Have a nice day minions.**

**.**

* * *

Dear Romania,

I've heard you are a vampire. Do you sparkle?

I'm sure other people want to know this too!~

Do vampires sparkle? They do in twilight.

I'm not a fan of twilight.

America has Texas right? So was America a hillbilly once?

England, Want do you think of your cooking?

Rest of the world cept France, England, Prussia, America, and Cuba sometimes!

What do you mean **W****ho's Canada**?! You SUCK!!

Ya know, tht big chunk of land above America?

Also known as America's hat?

KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

YOU SHALL BECOME ONE WIH ME...

...

HEY! BE KIND TO THE LETTER!

Have a good day nations.

FeezinWinter


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Turkey,

Your mask makes you look like a pedophile.

You even preyed on both of the Italy brothers!

Thank god Feli-chan managed to beat your ass, but poor Roma had to be rescued by Spain!

Are you sure you're not a pedophile?

LALALALALALALALALALA

Extra long letter for this month.

I tried dancing classes last week. I wasn't very good. The art of turning is very hard work.

Nations, meet Ferio from Magic Knight Rayearth.

I kidnapped him to see if he could cosplay as Spain.

Instead, he justt kept trying to kill me.

So I knocked him out.

With a frying pan. They're suprisingly handy.

Japna! Send pocky! POCKY POCKY POCKY!

Love them!

I have cat ears now!

Huh. I have cat ears? Since when?

Oh... Since I when into Loveless.

JAPAN DIGS MY SEXY CAT EARS!

England, please stop using your black magic to summon me.

I already told you this (I think) that magic doesn't work on me.

Why? Who's a natural magic canceller?

THIS GIRL!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-coughcough!

See! There is an art to evil laughing!

…

Say nothing.

Greece, I stole your cat.

I left it in Loveless by accident. I think it might be dead.

I'm sorry.

Good day nations.

FreezinWinter

**AN:**** I killed Greece's cat...**

**It was an accident!**

**I left it in Loveless... Then it got run over by a car.**

**Sorry this is late.**

**Tuna fish is such a wimpy person! ****THEN HE GROWS SEXY AS FUDGE.**

**THEY NEVER SHOW HIS EYES!**

**Bye bye minions.**

**See you next month.**

**Or two.**

**Or three.**

**Hmm... R&R and i'll think about it.**


	7. Chapter 7

So… Yeah.

Busy, busy.

Was going to put chapters up in a week time, but… Yeah.

Right now, my computer access is limited.

Mainly using phone you see, hard to put up chapters that way.

As I said earlier, busy, busy.

Things to do.

Lots of things.

Also, there are plenty of better stories on .

Go check out those when you're bored.

I will be back in about 2 weeks.

Bye.


End file.
